


Attachment

by JoshuaHyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, Secret Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshuaHyo/pseuds/JoshuaHyo
Summary: Chou Tzuyu studied overseas in Seoul and immediately captured the university's attention with her incomparable beauty. However, not a lot is known about her as she would immediately turn down any interaction, until Park Jihyo found her missing notebook.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! I chose not to put any archive warnings to avoid major potential spoilers to the story. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This is something I worked on in celebration of Tzuyu's birthday.  
> The story contains both fluff and angst.   
> This is particularly longer than my usual Oneshots.  
> It has been around a year since I started writing and this is something I wanted to fulfill for myself.  
> JiTzu was my first ever ship in Twice and I still love seeing them together.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Year 2018. Seoul National University’s academic year just began. With the recent rise of global interest with Korean culture, the famous university opened more opportunities for cross cultural study programs especially for those with excellent school records. With over a hundred foreigners enrolling for their freshmen year, a few of those individuals stood out. One of which was a Taiwanese going by the name of Chou Tzuyu. An eye candy for many, she became someone easy to spot in the university grounds not just because of her height, but also her incomparable beauty. 

“Is she for real?” 

“Wow, she’s so beautiful.” 

“She looks like a celebrity!” 

Because of this, several student’s try to be friendly to the beautiful young woman to get to know her and even attempting to flirt with her. Yet, they barely get any answer and are just getting ignored. 

What they just know about the girl was that she was taking up Veterinary, suggesting that she loves animals. The girl would usually spend her free time either at a park having lunch on her own or at the library reading books or writing at her notebook. Eventually, people found it too difficult to approach the young girl as she doesn’t even seem interested in finding friends. Rumors began to spread about her having a rotten attitude and would only associate herself with high profile individuals. Regardless of what people said, she just continued to mind her own business. 

Go to school, study, stay at the park or library, study some more, go back home, repeat. That was everything that most people know about her routine. Everything else was blank. People haven’t even seen her smile. She always kept a straight face whenever she says something to someone talking to her. Not even once did she try to start a conversation with someone. 

For the girl in discussion though, she did not mind about these things. She didn’t care what people said about her, as long as she can continue her studies and eventually graduate. 

About two months since the start of the academic year, this has been her routine. However, one particular incident made her encounter one person that changed her entire life. One day, while at the library, she didn’t notice the time as there were only a few minutes left before the start of her class. She rushed out of the library, only to not notice she left her notebook at the table she stayed at. Because of this, she immediately went back to the library after her classes to retrieve it. Unfortunately upon returning to her previous seat, the notebook wasn’t there anymore. She went to the librarian and asked for it. 

TY: “..Have you seen a notebook over there? I forgot it earlier.” 

The librarian turned around to the tall girl’s attention. She smiled and moved to the corner with all the lost items in one place. She took the mentioned item from there and handed it over to Tzuyu. 

TY: “..Thank you.” 

The librarian went back to her work, while Tzuyu just stood at the front desk, as if she was waiting for something. 

TY: “..Aren’t you going to try talking to me?” 

The librarian simply shook her head while she continued to do something on the computer. 

TY: “You know who I am, right?” 

The small girl nodded. 

TY: “..At least tell me your name.” 

JH: “..Park Jihyo, 3rd year Psychology student.” 

TY: “..Okay.” 

This was the first time she interacted with the librarian in her university. Tzuyu left the library and went on her way home. It was something really unusual for her, as most individuals she talked to would always go head over heels for her, may it be male or female. 

The following day on her free time, she went back to the library and was able to see Jihyo again. She didn’t really out much attention to the people surrounding her, except now. While minding her own and writing on her notebook, she kept on looking at the short haired every now and then. She noticed than she didn’t look like a Korean, but nonetheless looked beautiful. While looking at Jihyo, the latter caught her eyes and smiled at Tzuyu, making the younger girl try to look elsewhere. 

As she continued to write, she noticed something pinned in her notebook. As soon as she checked it out. She stood up and went straight to the librarian, who saw her heading directly to the front desk. 

TY: “..Did you read my notebook?” 

Jihyo smiled and nodded. 

TY: “..Stop messing around. Why did you do that?” 

JH: “I needed to know if it was a property in the library or not.” 

TY: “..It looked like you read half of it though. You could know if it is or not just by the first page.” 

JH: “..I find it cute and interesting. That’s why I left that note inside. So I guess you don’t write at home, and just here at the library.” 

TY: “..Don’t even try spreading it around campus.” 

JH: “Of course not. That’s why I told you on the note that I’m willing to help you improve your Korean language.” 

TY: “..It’s still wrong of you to have read what I’ve written here.” 

JH: “That’s why I’ll help you too, okay? Let’s meet tomorrow on Saturday in front of the school around 11am. I’ll tutor you.” 

TY: “..If I refuse?” 

JH: “I know you won’t.” 

Jihyo smiled and returned to work on some tasks she had to finish, while Tzuyu went back to her usual spot. 

The following day, Jihyo was staying in front of their campus waiting for the taller girl to arrive around ten minutes before the scheduled meet up. In a few minutes, Tzuyu arrived as well. 

JH: “I knew you’d come. Follow me, let’s leave before we get anyone’s attention.” 

TY: “..Huh? Okay..” 

Jihyo lead Tzuyu as they walked along a residential area. While on their way, Tzuyu carefully thought of Jihyo’s actions and had several questions in mind. 

“Did she want to leave immediately so we can avoid any rumor from spreading?” 

“Is she taking me to her home?” 

“Why does she even bother helping me with my Korean?” 

Eventually, the two girls arrived at their destination, which was Jihyo’s house. As it looked like, she was living with her family right now. They both entered the house as Jihyo introduced Tzuyu, who her mother grew fond of immediately. Jihyo’s father wasn’t there as he only comes home occasionally due to his line of work. After having lunch with her mom and sister, they both went up to Jihyo’s room. 

JH: “Alright. Shall we get started?” 

TY: “..Why did you take me here?” 

JH: “I figured you needed some company. Being a transferee and not having friends to talk to, I figured it would be quite lonely for you. That’s why I want you to feel welcome even with me and my family. Besides, I’m yet to see you smile too.” 

TY: “..You’re wasting your time. Don’t associate yourself with someone like me.” 

JH: “But you came and stayed over, right?” 

TY: “I only came here for the tutorial and I’m just following you as I’m treating this as a favor of finding my notebook. After this, we’re done.” 

JH: “..Well, if you say so.” 

Jihyo began helping out Tzuyu to improve in her Korean reading, writing and speaking skills. She was a fast learner, considering that she was actually able to hold a good conversation with her even before they began. After a few hours, they took a break. Jihyo went down to the kitchen to get some snacks for the both of them, leaving the younger girl in her room. 

Tzuyu took the time to observe her place, which was simple but neat. Based on what she noticed about this girl, she was a working student coming from an average family. One thing that made an impression to her was how close she was with her family. Somehow, it made her miss hers. Soon after, Jihyo went back to her room with a plate of sandwiches in hand. 

JH: “Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, mom was asking if you’d like to stay for dinner too?” 

TY: “..I’ll leave after today. I don’t want to be a bother with your family.” 

JH: “..A bother? You’re getting the wrong idea. They would love you to stay over for dinner. So stay.” 

TY: “You don’t understand. I’m not here to make friends with anyone. I came here to Seoul to study and that’s it.” 

JH: “I don’t think that’s the truth, Tzuyu.” 

TY: “Nonsense.. Do you have proof?” 

Jihyo pointed at the notebook that made them talk to each other. 

JH: “..I know you want to fit in and enjoy the company of others. However, they only look at you because you’re beautiful. They don’t show any genuine interest. Everything is written right there.” 

TY: “..I hate you for trying to invade my privacy.” 

JH: “It’s your fault for leaving that notebook behind.” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “Can you tell me one thing? Why have you been writing about the things you feel about people and stuff? You sound happy or angry in that notebook, but you’re not expressing it.” 

TY: “..It’s none of your business.” 

After hearing enough from the girl who invited her, Tzuyu stood up from where she sat and picked up her bag. 

JH: “Hey, are you leaving already? She then opened the door and attempted to head out the house. However upon heading down, she met Jihyo’s mother. 

“Oh, Tzuyu. Are you heading to the bathroom? I’m sorry we don’t have one upstairs. It’s over here.” 

Jihyo’s mom pointed at the direction to the bathroom. 

TY: “U-umm, thanks..” 

As Tzuyu got embarrassed of their hospitality, she headed to the bathroom despite not needing to do so. As she entered, she took some time and looked at herself in the mirror. 

“..I’m not just a pretty face. I’m more than that..” 

In about a minute or two, Tzuyu got out of the bathroom. She attempted to say goodbye to Jihyo’s mom and sister. 

TY: “Umm, Mrs. Park.” 

“Oh, Tzuyu. Everything okay?” 

TY: “Y-yes.” 

“Good to hear. I hope you really get along with Jihyo. It’s her first time to take a friend home, and I’m glad that she made a very nice friend like you.” 

TY: “..Huh?” 

“I’m not sure if you know yet, but Jihyo doesn’t really have that many friends. She loves to speak her mind and will really tell you how she feels. That’s why she can be easily misunderstood by others. I’m glad you understand her well. Oh! I’m sorry I’m babbling again. I’ll call you girls once dinner is ready. Enjoy studying!” 

TY: “..Thank you.” 

Tzuyu decided to stay and went back upstairs to Jihyo’s room. As she opened the door, the older girl was surprised to see her. 

JH: “..Huh? I thought you went home.” 

TY: “..Your mother wants me to stay until dinner. After that, I’ll leave.” 

JH: “Oh, great! So shall we go back to studying while waiting?” 

TY: “Okay.” 

The two girls went back to their tutoring session until they were called for dinner. The younger girl was welcomed as if it was her own family. Stories were told but Jihyo and her family made sure that Tzuyu didn’t feel left out. 

After dinner, it was already time for the Park family’s guest to go home. 

JH: “I’ll walk you back, Tzuyu.” 

TY: “I’ll be fine on my own.” 

JH: “Quit it. It’s common courtesy to at least take you to where you can commute.” 

Tzuyu just walked away from the house while Jihyo followed her from behind. It took quite some time until Tzuyu reached the university. 

JH: “Oh, you live in the university dorms?” 

TY: “..I’ll be fine from here. You can leave.” 

JH: “Hey, Tzuyu.” 

The tall girl looked towards Jihyo as she called to her. She simply smiled at her guest for the day as she replied. 

JH: “Try to smile more, okay? You’re always welcome to stay over and hang out. We’re friends from now on.” 

TY: “..Goodnight.” 

Tzuyu walked away and headed back to her place. Jihyo on the other hand, turned back and headed to her home. 

The following school week’s Monday, it was the same routine for the both of them. Jihyo worked on her shift while Tzuyu would stay at the library during her free time. They would sometimes make eye contact, with Jihyo smiling in response, and with Tzuyu ignoring her. 

For the next following days, the weather wasn’t so good as it was announced that there was a potential that might hit Seoul. And as expected by Thursday, the typhoon hit the city. 

4pm in the afternoon, Jihyo and Tzuyu were both at the library. The older girl was surprised that Tzuyu hasn’t left yet as she usually would have left about one hour ago. As she has finished all of her tasks, she went to the Taiwanese’s table to talk to her. 

JH: “You’re staying late today. Aren’t you going home yet?” 

TY: “..I’m about to?” 

JH: “..Really? Maybe you were just waiting for me, hehe.” 

TY: “..Not funny.” 

Tzuyu stood up and headed out with Jihyo. Unfortunately, the rain was pretty strong and the water level was slowly rising. 

JH: “This looks bad. I better get going now, Tzuyu. My area’s prone to flooding.” 

TY: “..Go ahead.” 

Jihyo stepped out of the library’s roof and unto the rain. After taking a few steps, she noticed Tzuyu didn’t try to step out of the library area. This made her realize what’s going on. The older girl immediately went back to the Taiwanese who was surprised to see her returning. 

TY: “..You forgot something?” 

JH: “Yeah, you.” 

TY: “..Huh?” 

JH: “Come on, I’ll take you back to your place.” 

TY: “..I’ll just wait for the rain to subside.” 

JH: “That’s not a good idea. You haven’t seen the flood here before, but it’s really bad in just a few minutes.” 

TY: “B-but.. the umbrella isn’t that big.” 

JH: “Enough, Tzuyu. You’re studying Korean culture too, right? I’m your unnie to you better listen to me.” 

After some time hesitating whether to accept the offer or not, she finally walked forward and stood beside Jihyo. 

TY: “..Okay.” 

JH: “Good. Come on.” 

Jihyo raised her umbrella to cover the younger girl’s head. However, it was a little awkward for the both of them. 

JH: “Err.. You’re a little too tall Tzuyu.” 

TY: “..You’re just small.” 

JH: “Hey, I’m not! Anyway, we better go before the rain gets any stronger.” 

TY: “I’ll hold the umbrella.” 

Jihyo handed over the umbrella to the tall girl and they went on their way to the latter’s dorm. Their cover wasn’t that big so they had to hold each other so they could fit. The rain shower started to get really strong. Luckily they made it to the dorm. 

JH: “Great! We made it. See you tomorrow then.” 

TY: “..Wait.” 

JH: “..Huh?” 

TY: “..Stay over.” 

JH: “I’ll be fine, Tzuyu. I’m used to this already. If I run now, the flood won’t even reach my ankle.” 

TY: “I said stay.” 

Jihyo looked at the Taiwanese’ eyes for some time before responding. She then gave a gentle smile as a reply to her. 

TY: “What’s that smirk on your face?” 

JH: “So you care about me now~” 

TY: “..I just don’t want you to blame on me if you get sick or something. I could change my mind you know.” 

JH: “You won’t, hehe. You don’t say it, but you’re treating me as a friend already.” 

Tzuyu turned around and walked inside the dorm. 

TY: “I’m on room 306. Go sign up at the reception as a guest. Leave your ID.” 

After signing up, the two girls headed upstairs to Tzuyu’s room. As the tall girl opened the room, Jihyo was surprised. 

JH: “..You don’t have a roommate? This dorm usually has two students per room.” 

TY: “..I prefer not to have one. That’s why I asked the landlady if I can pay for my rent double. She said it was fine.” 

JH: “Well, your family must he pretty rich to do that for you. But why are you isolating yourself? A roommate could easily become your friend too.” 

TY: “..I don’t like people getting close to me.” 

JH: “..But why are you interacting with me?” 

TY: “It’s none of your business. Anyway, you can stay at the extra bed while the rain subsides.” 

JH: “Thanks!” 

Tzuyu slipped into something comfortable while Jihyo was just playing games on her phone. Tzuyu continued with her studies. Slowly, the silence became awkward between the two of them. After about an hour. 

JH: “Hey, Tzuyu. Can I ask you something?” 

TY: “..You already are.” 

JH: “Why did you take up Veterinary?” 

TY: “..I like animals.” 

JH: “Really? You have a pet back in Taiwan?” 

TY: “..Yeah.” 

JH: “Wow. What is it and what breed?” 

TY: “A Chihuahua.” 

JH: “Do you have a picture?” 

Tzuyu took out her phone and showed to her the wallpaper. 

JH: “Wow, he looks so cute! What’s the name?” 

TY: “..Gucci.” 

As Jihyo glimpsed on Tzuyu’s face, she was able to spot a slight glimpse of her smiling. As the latter see her staring, she immediately got rid of her smile. 

JH: “..I saw that, Tzuyu.” 

TY: “..Saw what?” 

JH: “You were slightly smiling.” 

TY: “..No.” 

JH: “I guess you really just love animals.” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “..To tell you the truth, I also want a pet. However, it’s a little expensive to own one. That’s why I have some university work part-time to cut on my tuition fee and save up.” 

Tzuyu stood up from where she sat and took a look out the window. 

TY: “..The rain stopped now.” 

JH: “Oh, that’s good then. See you tomorrow!” 

TY: “..Wait.” 

JH: “Hmm?” 

TY: “I’d like to study more with you this weekend.” 

JH: “Oh, sure! What time should I go here?” 

TY: “..Not here. At your home.” 

JH: “Really? Mom would be happy to hear that! My dad is also coming home this weekend. Sure thing then~” 

TY: “..Don’t misunderstand. I’d like to also just repay them for their hospitality. Before heading to your place, I’d like you to accompany me. I’ll buy some gift.” 

JH: “Sure, sure~ I’ll get going then!” 

Jihyo left Tzuyu’s room. The tall girl was left pondering. 

TY: “..What the hell am I doing?” 

That weekend, they both met up again at the university’s entrance. This time, Tzuyu arrived earlier than Jihyo. 

JH: “Wow, you’re here early. So what are we gonna buy?” 

TY: “Whatever your family likes.” 

JH: “Anything, really. They aren’t that picky.” 

TY: “..You’re making this more difficult than it should be.” 

JH: “Let’s just walk around town for a bit.” 

The two girls left the university before they get noticed by anyone. They walked around town and ended up at a bakery. 

JH: “Hmm, a cake sounds nice.” 

TY: “What flavor?” 

JH: “Hmm, Chocolate Mousse.” 

TY: “Are you sure that’s what they like? You might be choosing your favorite.” 

JH: “Hey, I’m not like that! Anyway, let’s get going once we get the cake.” 

After some time waiting, they got their order and went on their way to Jihyo’s house. On their way, they passed by a particular store. 

JH: “AH! It’s that one!” 

TY: “..What?” 

Tzuyu saw the older girl stop and looking by the window of another store. She walked closer to her side to see what she was looking at. 

TY: “..A pet store?” 

JH: “Yeah! Look at that one over there. It’s so cute!” 

TY: “It is.. but that’s a British Shorthair, a pretty expensive breed. About 800 US Dollars.” 

JH: “Aww, really? I guess I have long ways to go.. I wonder how old Bbuyo will be when I can save that much?” 

TY: “..You already gave it a name?” 

JH: “Yeah. I pass by here sometimes just to make sure he’s still there. Anyway, I need to work harder and earn a 100% scholarship to convince my dad.” 

TY: “..You’re strange.” 

JH: “Hey, don’t make me start comparing myself to you.” 

TY: “..Whatever. Let’s go now. The cake won’t wait any longer.” 

The two girls hurried back to Jihyo’s house. Upon arriving, the smaller girl’s father was there and Tzuyu introduced herself, which was well appreciated. They presented the cake and they all enjoyed themselves having lunch and the gift from their guest. While eating the cake, Jihyo’s mother asked. 

“By the way, next weekend will be a long weekend because of the holiday. Your dad will be here too.” 

JH: “..Huh? So that means..” 

“Yes, we’ll go camping again.” 

JH: “Oh, wow! Great!” 

TY: “..Camping?” 

JH: “Yeah! My family really likes to go camping. Feel nature, cook some marshmallows on a bonfire, fishing and more! Oh! Mom, can Tzuyu come with us?” 

TY: “W-what?” 

“Oh sure! That’s going to be really exciting. It’ll be our first camping trip with Jihyo’s friend.” 

Tzuyu was unable to reply. After their meal, the two university students went up to Jihyo’s room. 

JH: “Alright, time to study!” 

TY: “..Why did you suggest that?” 

JH: “Hmm? Well it’s going to be fun. Besides, what do you usually do at your dorm? You don’t really talk to anyone else except me.” 

TY: “..Don’t go deciding things on your own. If I rejected what you just said earlier, it would’ve left a bad impression to everyone.” 

JH: “I don’t think you’d say no to it though.” 

TY: “Why do you think so?” 

JH: “I just know it.” 

TY: “Think about how I’d feel about it too. This is my life and I don’t like it when you do things like that.” 

JH: “So you really feel something. Just let it out Tzuyu. Don’t hold back.” 

Tzuyu let out a deep sigh as she sat down and brought out her reading material to improve her Korean language skills. Jihyo proceeded to sit beside her and they focused in studying for the meantime. Nothing else was brought up with the topic they had as they continued their tutorial. However, Jihyo still knew it was fine for the younger girl. If not, she would have already left the house and not continued studying with her. 

Their day continued and had time to take a break for a bit. Jihyo relaxed on her bed, while Tzuyu started to write on her notebook. The older girl saw this and started chatting with her. 

JH: “..Hey, Tzuyu. Why do you keep on writing there? You could just share it to me you know.” 

TY: “Because I want to.” 

JH: “Well, I kind of get you. It’s like a diary. I had one too until high school. However, I lost it when we moved to Seoul.” 

TY: “It’s not a diary. And don’t even try to take a peek again.” 

JH: “Alright alright. Let’s start again in ten minutes.” 

They continued to study for the rest of the day. However, it started to rain really hard again. Jihyo looked outside her window but could barely see anything with the downpour. 

JH: “Damn. I hope the weather will be fine next weekend so we can go camping.” 

After about an hour or so, the rain still hasn’t stopped. Jihyo and Tzuyu were called to have dinner. While eating, the older girl’s dad informed them that the streets are already flooded that even some cars are unable to pass. Tzuyu looked at the time as she might not be able to go home early. Jihyo saw this and spoke up. 

JH: “Hey, don’t worry. You could just stay here overnight, Tzuyu!” 

TY: “..Huh? But-“ 

JH: “It’s okay. Right, mom?” 

Jihyo’s mom nodded in response to her question. 

JH: “Great! I’ll bring out the extra bed.” 

Jihyo went up to the second floor to prepare the other bed. Meanwhile, Tzuyu bowed down to her parents to show gratitude. 

TY: “..Umm, thank you.” 

Afterwards, she also went up to check on the girl she first approached. She was busy clearing up space in her room to put the mat down. 

TY: “..Why did you suggest me staying over?” 

JH: “Hmm? Well, we’re in the middle of a typhoon and it’s crazy if we just send you out. Besides, we’re already close to each other.” 

TY: “..Maybe that’s your point of view. We aren’t.” 

JH: “You’re just saying that. You probably have written down how you are having a good time like today.” 

TY: “..Whatever.” 

JH: “Anyway, here you go!” 

Jihyo handed over her pajamas for her guest to use. 

TY: “I’ll be fine with my clothes.” 

JH: Nope. We’ll take a bath first, then get changed.” 

TY: “These are probably small for me.” 

JH: “HEY!” 

Jihyo took a bath first, followed by Tzuyu. 

JH: “See? It fits you. Anyway, let’s rest up. Hopefully it’ll be a better weather tomorrow Sunday.” 

Tzuyu saw Jihyo laying down on the extra mat. 

TY: “..Aren’t I supposed to sleep there?” 

JH: “Hmm? My bed will be more comfortable to sleep on. Also, you’re my guest so I want you to rest there instead.” 

TY: “..You’re really an idiot, unnie.” 

Suddenly, Jihyo got surprised with what she just heard and had a big smile on her face. 

TY: “What’s with the smile?” 

JH: “Hehe, first time you called me unnie. Now I know we’re really close!” 

TY: “..I just figured I should start saying that since you’re older than me.” 

JH: “Whatever you say. Anyway, good night!” 

Jihyo turned off the lights as they went to bed. The following morning was a sunny day. By the time Jihyo woke up, Tzuyu was already gone. Her parents told her that she went ahead while it was still sunny and because Jihyo was sleeping like a log. This made Jihyo think a bit if the younger girl was just being shy to her. Nonetheless, she was happy to see that the Taiwanese was getting more and more comfortable with her. 

The following week was the same, with Jihyo managing the library records while Tzuyu sat at one corner reviewing her notes and occasionally writing on her notebook. A particular difference now is that a day didn’t go by with them not talking to each other. Tzuyu would usually go to the front desk, asking a thing or two to Jihyo, despite not really greeting each other. 

On Friday, it was Jihyo this time that approaches the younger girl. 

JH: “Hey there, Tzuyu. Are you good already with camping for tomorrow?” 

TY: “..What do I need to bring?” 

JH: “Hmm, not much. I guess. My family will bring everything needed.” 

TY: “Okay.” 

JH: “See you tomorrow morning then! I’ll wait for you in front of campus like always.” 

TY: “No need. I already know how to go to your house.” 

JH: “Alright.” 

Jihyo went back to the front desk and continued to take care of her duties. She had one particular goal in mind for this camping trip with Tzuyu, and that is to make her smile. 

That weekend, Tzuyu arrived early and helped out in packing up the tools and equipment they needed for camping. They went to a nearby mountain that the Park Family went to before. Jihyo suggested to go there instead of a new one as it would be Tzuyu’s first time to go camping. Upon arriving, the two girls helped out Jihyo’s father in setting up the tent and table, while her mom and sister started grilling their lunch. 

They all had a lot of fun activities like climbing the mountain trail, fishing, seeing a few wild animals and more. Jihyo was able to enjoy her time like always, but what she wondered about was that Tzuyu still didn’t really smile the whole time. By the time they are about to have dinner, they cooked the fish they caught at the open fire, as well as some hotdogs and marshmallows. 

It was getting dark already, and they all settled in their tents. Jihyo and Tzuyu shared one tent and was about to rest and are laying in their beds. However, Tzuyu didn’t sleep yet. Jihyo saw her writing again on her notebook. 

JH: “..You really brought that here with you?” 

TY: “..Does it matter to you that much?” 

JH: “Not really, but I was thinking that maybe you could just write down whatever those things are when you get home or something.” 

TY: “..You don’t need to understand why I’m doing this.” 

JH: “H-hey, where are you going?” 

Tzuyu stood up and went out of the tent. Jihyo immediately followed her. It was really dark as they only being illuminated by the moonlight and the river that reflects it. The beautiful Taiwanese was staring at the moonlight reflection as Jihyo went to her side. 

JH: “Tzuyu, I’m sorry if it’s something I said. I won’t ask anything anymore about the notebook.” 

TY: “..It’s fine.” 

JH: “..Why did you go outside? It’s really cold and dark here.” 

TY: “..Can you tell me something?” 

JH: “..Yeah?” 

TY: “Why bother with someone like me? I’m not really that sociable and you’ve heard rumors about me. I just find it surprising that.. you’re putting in a lot of effort in getting along with me. 

JH: “..I just find it interesting that you haven’t really been open about yourself. You’re the same like everyone else, but it feels like everything about you is just hidden behind your notebook’s covers.” 

TY: “..Ever since I came to Korea, you were the only one who saw my notebook.” 

JH: “I really understand how important it is to you.” 

TY: “..And you haven’t told anyone about it as well. That is something that I appreciate.” 

Jihyo was surprised and looked at the taller girl’s face. She was still expressionless, but Jihyo felt that things started to change for her. 

JH: “..You’re really thanking me for that? That’s a first.” 

TY: “I have to, unnie. Thank you as well for inviting me to this camping trip. It was fun.” 

JH: “..You don’t sound like you had fun. But if you say so, you’re welcome!” 

They both became silent for some time just staring out in the open. But suddenly, Tzuyu spoke. 

TY: “..I write down these things to preserve the emotions.” 

JH: “..Huh?” 

TY: “..I could express what I feel right now, but.. if I do so, they will just become memories that can be forgotten. If I write them down, I can always go back to them.” 

JH: “..It’s still strange that you don’t show the way you feel besides writing it down. I mean, you could try doing both.” 

Tzuyu whispered something in the air that Jihyo failed to hear. 

JH: “Hmm? Did you say something?” 

TY: “..Nothing. Let’s go back to the tent.” 

JH: “Sure.” 

Jihyo was satisfied despite not making Tzuyu smile. But still, hearing her say that she had fun and was thankful for that day was more than enough for her to feel that the Taiwanese was becoming more open to her. Jihyo became livelier afterwards during their second day there as well as for the following week. 

The week after that, some things started to happen. Rumors started about Tzuyu having to finally associate herself with someone as more people saw her interacting with the librarian. As many people could not really get closer to the Taiwanese beauty, they instead approached the rumored person Tzuyu has been hanging out with. Several people began to talk to Jihyo every now and then, asking some questions. 

“Are you and Tzuyu really friends?” 

“How did you end up getting along with her?” 

“Do you happen to know her phone number?” 

During these situations, Jihyo would simply remind these people that they are in a library and should maintain proper behavior. However, some of these people coming to her would also end up harassing her. 

“So you think you’re hot stuff now that you’re friends with her?” 

“Why would she be friends with someone as plain as you?” 

“A beauty like her should stay away from someone ugly like you.” 

Jihyo, on the other hand, would just smile and tell these people to avoid saying things like that as it could hurt other people. Eventually, Tzuyu heard one of these people harassing Jihyo. She immediately approached the two and spoke to the stranger. 

TY: “Stop harassing her.” 

JH: “..Huh? Don’t worry, Tzuyu. I’m-“ 

TY: “If you know any better, go through me directly rather than showing that rotten attitude of yours.” 

After being intimidated by the Taiwanese, the stranger quickly left the library. 

JH: “..You shouldn’t have done that, Tzuyu. Now that person will start spreading rumors about you and me being friends.” 

TY: “..I’m fine with it.” 

JH: “What?” 

TY: “If they’re going to mistreat you, they’re gonna have to go through me.” 

JH: “..Well, I was trying to protect you from those persistent strangers as well. Hehe.” 

TY: “..I don’t need you to stand up for me.” 

JH: “Then you don’t need to stand up for me too. I’m just doing what a friend would. And you are doing the same.” 

TY: “..Whatever.” 

Tzuyu went back to her seat to kill time and began writing again on her notebook. Despite the strange relationship they have, Jihyo felt good about how the younger girl changed for the better. As rumors began to spread, Tzuyu approached Jihyo more as she does not really have that much concern now about what people say. She only thought in her mind that if they can’t accept who she associates herself with, then they aren’t worth her time and attention. 

This went on and continued until one day, Tzuyu didn’t come to the library. The older girl wondered as to why she didn’t go there as she usually would. It was definitely strange, so she decided to visit her dorm once she finishes her shift. Eventually, she was done and went on her way to the younger girl’s dorm room. She knocked, but there was no answer. After giving it another attempt, she was surprised with the voice behind her. 

TY: “..What are you doing here?” 

JH: “Ah! T-Tzuyu! I was trying to check up on you. You didn’t come to the library today so I was kind of worried. Did something happen?” 

TY: “..I wasn’t doing well earlier. So I didn’t go to my classes.” 

JH: “What happened? Did you check your temperature? Or was it something you ate? How are you feeling now?” 

TY: “..You don’t need to be too concerned of me. I’m fine now.” 

JH: “..Alright. Sorry for coming all of a sudden.” 

As Jihyo tried to leave, Tzuyu grabbed her by her hand and stopped her from going away. 

TY: “W-wait..” 

JH: “…” 

TY: “..Thanks for worrying.” 

JH: “..It’s fine.” 

TY: “..Stay for a while, unnie.” 

The two of them entered Tzuyu’s room, but was filled in awkward silence. Jihyo just sat there, while Tzuyu was writing on her notebook. After a few minutes, Tzuyu closed her notebook, approached the girl in the corner and showed her phone’s screen. 

JH: “..Huh?” 

TY: “..My contact number. So in case I you don’t see me. Just message me so you don’t worry.” 

JH: “Oh.. Okay. Thanks.” 

TY: “Please give me your number too.” 

JH: “Sure, here’s mine.” 

Jihyo sent her contact details to Tzuyu. 

JH: “..Hehe, it’s a little strange that we only exchanged numbers just now despite us knowing each other for months now.” 

TY: “..I didn’t expect you to be a regular person I’d be with. And I do trust you more than anyone at our university.” 

JH: “..So you didn’t trust me before?” 

TY: “..No.” 

JH: “..That’s pretty straightforward. Anyway, thanks!” 

TY: “By the way, unnie..” 

JH: “..Yeah?” 

TY: “Are you free this weekend?” 

JH: “Yeah. Why?” 

TY: “..Can I visit you again on Saturday?” 

JH: “Oh, sure! My family will be happy to hear that!” 

TY: “Thank you. See you then.” 

JH: “Alright. I’ll message you when I get home.” 

Jihyo left Tzuyu’s place and the latter was left alone again. She had thoughts that she kept to herself. 

“I wasn’t doing well earlier, but if I continue this, you and I will end up regretting this, unnie.. But I don’t know. I can’t help myself but continue with this.” 

That weekend, Jihyo made sure to wake up early for a change since she’s expecting a special guest to drop by again. This time, she had no idea why she’d like to go visit. Regardless of not having a reason why, she’s happy that the girl trying to isolate herself has really been comfortable around her. 

By the time she heard the doorbell, she looked out the window and saw the young Taiwanese lady. She hurried downstairs to open the door and greet the girl. 

JH: “Hi, Tzuyu! How’s your morning?” 

TY: “It’s fine. Anyway, can I come in now?” 

JH: “Of course!” 

They went inside the house and to the living room where her mother and sister were waiting. The conversation started off with Jihyo’s mother. 

“We’re happy to have you back here, Tzuyu. How have you been doing?” 

TY: “I’m doing fine. Thank you, Mrs. Park.” 

“Why don’t you girls go upstairs first? I’ll go make a good meal for all of us.” 

JH: “Thanks mom! Let’s go, Tzuyu.” 

Jihyo and Tzuyu went up the second floor and to the former’s room. 

JH: “Say, I didn’t ask you about this before, but why did you suddenly want to visit?” 

TY: “..I don’t really have a reason.” 

JH: “Oh, okay. I’m sometimes like that too “ 

TY: “Unnie, can I ask you next?” 

JH: “Sure. What is it?” 

TY: “..If you were to choose only one, would it be emotions, or reason?” 

JH: “..Huh? I didn’t expect that.” 

TY: “..Just answer it.“ 

JH: “Hmm, I guess I’d choose emotion.” 

TY: “Why?” 

JH: “I really value and cherish the emotions that people experience. I do that, sometimes I don’t even realize it. It might not be obvious to the people around it, since I don’t really say how I feel.” 

TY: “..What if your life depended on that choice? Would you still choose emotion over reason?” 

JH: “W-what are you saying? This topic suddenly became so serious. Hmm.. I guess it will still be emotion.” 

TY: “Why?” 

JH: “Well, if my life depended on it, I would like cherish all those feelings. I can’t imagine myself not caring for important people around me. Not being able to tell people I care for that I don’t love them is the same as me not being alive at all.” 

TY: “..I see.” 

JH: “..I’m not sure where you’re getting this, but is something-” 

TY: “By the way, unnie. Can you help me with something I’m a little confused about?” 

JH: “Oh, s-sure!” 

Tzuyu asked for some assistance in her Hangul writing asking for some clarifications on some words and characters. Despite being cut off, Jihyo began thinking to herself what the girl she’s tutoring was asking. It was definitely strange for her. She decided to keep her curiosity herself for the meantime as this might be better explained some other time. 

After some time, they both enjoyed lunch with the older one’s family, then watched a romance movie in the house. Time passed and it was already night time. Jihyo accompanied the younger girl outside their house. 

JH: “It has been fun, Tzuyu. I hope you enjoyed too!” 

TY: “..Can I stay over tonight?” 

JH: “W-what? Why?” 

TY: “..I just don’t feel like going home.” 

JH: “W-well, I need to ask my mom first..” 

The both of them went inside the house as they asked for permission from Jihyo’s mom to stay overnight which was well received by her. As they both went up again to Jihyo’s room, Tzuyu brought out a change of clothes. 

JH: “..So you really planned on staying. You could have told it to me you know.” 

TY: “..Can I use the shower?” 

JH: “Yeah, sure.” 

Tzuyu went down to take a night shower and Jihyo set up the extra bed. While doing so, she noticed that Tzuyu left her notebook on the floor. She recalled that it was that exact notebook as to why they both got to know each other and have been closer ever since. Yet, she doesn’t know what her real thoughts are as the young girl would only keep things silent. If there’s anything that she knew would connect her to her friend’s real thoughts, it would he that notebook just a few meters away from her. 

She moved a bit closer to the notebook out of curiosity. As soon as she held on the cover though, she stopped herself. Jihyo very well knew that Tzuyu trusts her and she doesn’t want to break that trust. Instead, she just sat down by her bed patiently waiting for the young one to return. 

After some time, Tzuyu was finished showering and returned to Jihyo’s room, already wearing something comfortable and her hair wrapped up in a towel. She sat beside Jihyo while drying up her hair. 

TY: “Thanks, unnie. You should take a bath too.” 

JH: “Yeah. I’m about to. I’ll be back, okay?” 

Jihyo got down and took a shower still wondering why Tzuyu has been acting that way ever since she checked up on her back at her dorm. She thought that maybe, the answers are in her notebook. After a while Jihyo was done and went back up. As she opened the door, she saw Tzuyu sitting at her desk writing down again something in her notebook. 

This time though, she didn’t bug her and let the younger girl finish up in writing before talking to her. Eventually she put her pen down and turned around to Jihyo. 

TY: “..You were waiting for me?” 

JH: “Yeah. Anyway, would you like to chat?” 

TY: “..Okay.” 

Tzuyu sat down on the bed as well. Not wanting to make things awkward and just talk about her writing, Jihyo asked about some other things hoping that the tall girl would open up to her a little more. 

JH: “So, I was just wondering. We’ve known each other for quite some time Why did you decide to study in Seoul?” 

TY: “..I just thought that I’ll be able to focus studying here instead of locally in Taiwan.” 

JH: “Why is that?” 

TY: “..Attachments.” 

JH: “..Attachments?” 

TY: “Being attached to something or someone.. I don’t like it. If I step in a new country while pursuing my studies, I won’t need to worry about forming attachments to people around me.” 

JH: “But you need people to enjoy life. To be happy and appreciate a lot of things with someone.” 

TY: “..Attachments can make a person weaker, especially if they will eventually leave your life..” 

JH: “..Then what does that make us? Aren’t we friends?” 

TY: “..We will eventually part anyway.” 

JH: “Of course not! I won’t ever leave you! Even if you go back to Taiwan, I’ll keep in touch with you.” 

TY: “..It’s easier said than done.” 

JH: “I’ll prove it to you, okay? Do you even plan on going back to Taiwan?” 

TY: “..Only time will tell.” 

JH: “You know, it’s been months already, yet it feels like I don’t really know much about you., Tzuyu.” 

TY: “..You know me better than anyone else in Korea, unnie. You can also know more about me anytime.” 

JH: “..Huh? But you barely say anything about yourself.” 

TY: “..You’ll know eventually.” 

JH: “..Whatever you say then.” 

TY: “Unnie.” 

JH: “..Yeah?” 

TY: “Do you really think that.. we’ll just stay.. as friends?” 

JH: “..What do you mean? Of course. I wouldn’t be happy inviting you over today if I don’t value you.” 

TY: “..I see.” 

JH: “..Try not to overthink, Tzuyu. You must be tired right now. Let’s get some sleep.” 

Jihyo went to the light switch and turned if off. She laid herself down the extra bed, while Tzuyu also did on Jihyo’s bed. 

JH: “Goodnight, Tzuyu.” 

The two girls tried to get some sleep. However, after an hour or so in the middle of the night, Jihyo could hear some heavy breathing. Concerned, she immediately checked up on Tzuyu who she saw was sitting on her bed trying to catch some breath. 

JH: “H-hey, are you okay?” 

Tzuyu could not reply immediately as she was trying to breathe. 

TY: “..I’m.. I’m okay..” 

Despite her words, Jihyo was not convinced and immediately stood by the younger girl’s side. 

JH: “Let me check up on you..” 

However, even before she’s able to even check her temperature, Tzuyu pushed her away. 

TY: “..I’ll be.. fine.. just.. stay away..” 

JH: “..No you’re not. I’ll watch over you for now so try to relax and sleep. Once you’re okay, we’ll head to a hospital first thing in the morning.” 

Jihyo was convinced that something was wrong with Tzuyu. Yet, she didn’t question her any further and just hoped that she would feel much better. After a few minutes, Tzuyu’s heavy breathing stopped and she laid down in bed. Feeling relieved, Jihyo stroked the tall girl’s hair as she was trying to get some sleep. She tried to stay awake all night considering that her Taiwanese friend can be quite stubborn about getting help. She eventually fell asleep beside her. 

That morning, Jihyo woke up earlier considering that she is quite worried with her friend’s condition. Still sleeping, she got ready to head out and have her checked up at a hospital. After some time, Tzuyu woke up as well. Jihyo saw her open her eyes and greeted her with a smile. 

JH: “Good morning, Tzuyu. Are you feeling better?” 

TY: “..Yeah.” 

JH: “Great to hear that. But we’ll still go to a nearby hospital and have you checked.” 

TY: “..It’s not necessary.” 

JH: “I’m your unnie. Listen to me for once, okay? I want to have you checked. You’re being strange lately and I’d like to take responsibility of your well being. I’ll pay for it.” 

Tzuyu did not say anything else. She just sat up, and after a few seconds, got up from her bed and prepared as well. They both had breakfast afterwards with Jihyo’s family and left. 

On their way to the hospital, Jihyo kept on looking at the taller girl, checking if she’s doing just fine. 

JH: “..Everything okay?” 

TY: “..Yeah.” 

JH: “Good. We’re about ten minutes away from the hospital. Make sure you tell the doctor exactly what’s going on.” 

Tzuyu stopped herself from walking, causing Jihyo to stop as well. 

JH: “Why did you stop?” 

TY: “..Unnie, I’ll only cooperate in going to see a doctor if you agree that I’ll have the check up on my own.” 

JH: “..Alright, no problem. You meet with the doctor and I’ll wait outside.” 

They continued to walk and eventually reached the hospital. After inquiring at the front desk for a general practitioner, they headed to the room number informed by the receptionist. Jihyo stayed outside the room and sat at one of the chairs while waiting for Tzuyu, who went inside to have herself checked. 

Jihyo did not know what was going on inside, but hoped that everything will be fine. After some time, she was dozing off a little while waiting, until finally, the younger girl called to her. 

TY: “..Unnie.” 

Jihyo woke up from being half asleep surprised with Tzuyu’s call. 

TY: “Let’s go inside. The doctor is done with my check up.” 

JH: “Oh, okay.” 

They got inside the room where the doctor was waiting. He then explained what was going on, where her shortness of breathing occurred due to worrying too much. She was advised to relax and enjoy herself more, and was also given a prescription medicine to help with her breathing. Everything else with her was normal for her. They both got out of the hospital after buying some medicine. 

JH: “You’ll really need to be more comfortable Tzuyu. Like I told you before, I’ll always be here with you. Okay?” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “..Well, we have the time. You need to enjoy yourself more, why don’t we have lunch at a nice restaurant? Come on.” 

Jihyo grabbed on Tzuyu’s hand as they walked together with the older one taking the lead. Mid-way, Tzuyu suddenly pulled her hand away and stopped from walking to Jihyo’s surprise. 

JH: “..What’s wrong, Tzuyu?” 

TY: “..Why are you being so nice to me? I haven’t done anything but reject your kindness.” 

JH: “..Maybe because I know that you’re not saying anything about how you really feel. Your real thoughts are in your notebook. The only thing that I can promise is that I’ll be by your side at all times.” 

TY: “..You don’t understand, unnie. You think you do, but you don’t know who I really am.” 

JH: “And that’s why I’m trying to understand you.” 

TY: “..Do you want to read what’s written in my notebook?” 

JH: “..No.” 

TY: “..Why not?” 

JH: “I’d rather have you tell it to me directly, rather than spying on something that’s private for you.” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “..Come on now, Tzuyu. Let’s go have lunch.” 

Jihyo grabbed on Tzuyu’s hand, and walked again until they reached a Chinese Restaurant. Jihyo ordered food for the both of them as Tzuyu still wasn’t speaking. 

JH: “I hope you like what I ordered for you. This is my treat, okay? Cheer up. I won’t go disappear.” 

Still not saying a word to her, Jihyo just started telling stories to the younger girl as they waited for the food. 

After some time, their order finally arrived. Jihyo began to eat, and after a few minutes, Tzuyu grabbed on her chopsticks as well. Seeing that Tzuyu began to eat, Jihyo smiled with how the younger girl is able to help herself with her situation. 

TY: “..It’s delicious.” 

JH: “Glad you liked it! We should do this again sometimes.” 

TY: “..Unnie.” 

JH: “Yup?” 

TY: “..Thank you.” 

JH: “You’re very much welcome, Tzuyu!” 

After they finished their meal, Jihyo paid for it, but Tzuyu said they will go Dutch. They went out of the restaurant afterwards. 

JH: “So.. heading home now?” 

TY: “..Can you accompany me?” 

JH: “Hmm? Where?” 

Tzuyu just went ahead and left the older girl behind, causing the latter to immediately follow her. After turning a few corners, they ended up in front of a store. 

JH: “..An accessory store?” 

Tzuyu went in and browsed some of the wares that were there. Jihyo also looked around. Finally, Tzuyu picked up something and headed to the counter, paid for it and went back to Jihyo. 

JH: “..What did you buy?” 

The younger girl handed over a heart necklace to Jihyo. 

JH: “W-what? This is for me?” 

TY: “..Yes.” 

Tzuyu also brought out another one. 

JH: “..Oh, it’s a matching necklace! It looks really pretty. Let’s put it on!” 

They both wore their necklaces and headed out the store. 

JH: “..Wearing this makes us look like a couple, hehe.” 

TY: “..Really?” 

JH: “..Oh! S-sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound awkward.” 

TY: “..It’s fine.” 

JH: “..Y-you mean..?” 

TY: “..I’ll go home now, unnie. Thanks for accompanying me today as well as taking care of me. I also enjoyed staying at your place yesterday.” 

JH: “Sure! Make sure you get a lot of rest. Message me when you have time and remember to drink your medicine.” 

Tzuyu nodded and left Jihyo heading back to her dorm while the latter went the opposite way. Back at Tzuyu’s dorm, as soon as she got to her room, she dropped all her belongings on the floor and laid down in bed. She stared at the ceiling and held on her new necklace tightly while thinking about everything that has been happening. Only one thing ran in her mind. 

“..I hate it. I hate it that I’ve really fallen in love with you.” 

She then placed her palm on aching heart as she could not really control how she is feeling for the girl that promised to always be there for her. 

“..This needs to stop.” 

That following week, Jihyo was back to her usual librarian duties for her part-time work in university. Like always Tzuyu arrived at the library, sat down at her usual spot, and studied. After some time, she brought out her notebook and began writing again. However, something was unusual that day: Tzuyu did not talk to her at all. She just left after her time at the library, and didn’t even look at her. This made the older girl worry. She tried to send her a message, but didn’t really get any reply. 

The same thing happened the following day. However on the day after, Jihyo decided to confront Tzuyu this time. As soon as she noticed that the tall girl was packing her belongings, she went to her table to talk to her. 

JH: “..Say, Tzuyu. Is everything okay?” 

Tzuyu brushed her off, lifted up her bag and walked outside the library. Knowing that something was definitely going on, Jihyo chased her at the hallway and held her hand to stop her. 

JH: “..Why are you ignoring me?” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “It’s obvious at this point that something’s wrong. You don’t reply to my messages, and haven’t really tried talking to me for the past two days.” 

TY: “..I think we should stop this.” 

JH: “..Huh? What are you talking about?” 

TY: “..It’s best if we ignore each other and live our own lives.” 

JH: “..You’re not making any sense. Don’t you remember what I said to you? I will always be here for you.” 

TY: “..That’s the problem, unnie.” 

JH: “What?” 

TY: “..The reason.. I’m experiencing all of these things.. is because of you.” 

JH: “..I don’t.. understand..” 

TY: “..From now on, please don’t treat me as someone close to you. Let’s live our lives as if we have not really known each other.” 

Tzuyu pulled her hand off from Jihyo’s grasps and started to leave. After taking a few steps, Jihyo called to her and made her stop leaving. 

JH: “..I don’t think that’s the truth, Tzuyu.” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “..If you really wanted me to ignore you, you wouldn’t have gone to the library for the past two days.” 

TY: “..I needed a quiet space to study.” 

JH: “You can do that at the spot I told you about inside the botanical garden beside this library. It’s quiet there. Let me add that you love nature, but you still go here in the library.” 

TY: “..How do you know I love nature?” 

JH: “It was one of the first entries I got to read in your notebook before we talked to each other.” 

TY: “..I hate you.” 

JH: “..Listen, I’m really sorry about reading your notebook back then. But ever since, you haven’t seen me do so, right?” 

TY: “..Stay away from me.” 

Tzuyu slowly walked away, while Jihyo tried to reassure her . 

JH: “..You’re not alone, Tzuyu. I want you to remember that you can always feel comfortable around me.” 

Tzuyu started to breathe heavily while speaking. 

TY: “..Do you think.. you can really try.. to be with someone very important to you.. even at the cost of your life?” 

JH: “..Huh? T-Tzuyu!?” 

Tzuyu suddenly collapsed on her knees and then to the floor. Seeing this, Jihyo immediately dashed to her, tried to hold her up and check on her. Seeing that the Taiwanese was unconscious, she lift her up and attempted to bring her to the infirmary. Two students helped her out. By the time they made it there, the doctor checked up on the younger girl’s vitals. In a few minutes the doctor told her what he noticed. 

JH: “..A weak heartbeat?” 

“Yes. I am not sure why but I think that’s why she may be experiencing shortness of breath.” 

Jihyo remembered their previous check up where it was said to be normal. However, she thought that maybe, they didn’t tell her the truth, considering that Tzuyu wanted to have the check up done alone. 

“She might wake up in a bit. You can wait for to wake up if you like.” 

JH: “..Okay.” 

After about half an hour, Tzuyu opened her eyes and saw herself laying in bed at the school’s infirmary. 

JH: “..You’re finally awake, Tzuyu. Are you feeling okay now?” 

TY: “…” 

Understanding the situation, the Taiwanese immediately knew what happened to her awhile ago. 

JH: “I’m glad I was around when you suddenly fainted. You’re giving me more reasons to stay beside you. At least until you get better. 

TY: “..You don’t have to.” 

JH: “No can do. Tonight, I’m going to stay with you. I already asked permission from my mom.” 

TY: “..You’re really annoying, unnie.” 

JH: “If that’s what you want to call me just to take care of you, then I’ll gladly accept.” 

Jihyo decided not to confront Tzuyu about it until she gets actual answers from her. That evening, Jihyo got a change of clothes from her home and immediately headed to the younger girl’s dormitory. Upon arriving there, she saw Tzuyu again writing in her notebook. 

JH: “..Everything alright, Tzuyu?” 

Tzuyu ignored her and just continued to write. Jihyo didn’t mind though, considering that she has learned a reason why she can be stubborn. She thought that maybe, people leave her because they learn about her condition. For her, however, it makes her want to stay. Eventually, Tzuyu finished writing and sat on her bed. 

JH: “..Do you really want me to stay away, Tzuyu?” 

TY: “…” 

JH: “..I know you don’t want me to.” 

TY: “..Believe what you want to believe, unnie.” 

Tzuyu stood up and turned off the lights. She laid down on her bed as she got ready to sleep. Jihyo did the same. Before resting, the older girl decided to talk more. 

JH: “..Tzuyu, I’m not sure if I told you, but you probably noticed it already.” 

Despite not reacting, she knew that the younger girl was still awake and listening. 

JH: “You’re actually the closest person to me in university. I don’t have friends at my class. I used to, but it didn’t last for a long time. Maybe they just misunderstood me or something. That’s why I want you to know, you’re that important for me too and I don’t want to lose you. Thanks for being around me and tolerating me.” 

Tzuyu did not respond immediately. After about a minute or two, she finally spoke. 

TY: “..You still haven’t answered my question.” 

JH: “..Huh? What question again?” 

TY: “..I’d like to know how you feel about it. If someone you love is worth sacrificing your own life for just to be with them. No, even just to show to them that you love them?” 

Jihyo was unable to answer right away. After a few minutes, she spoke again. 

JH: “..I would, Tzuyu. I would.” 

TY: “..Why?” 

JH: “I don’t think I could live with regrets not saying to someone how much I love them.. Call this sentimental, but.. living life not telling someone you like them is also a life not worth living at all. I think the greatest joy we can experience in life is the feeling of falling in love. Sorry if it sounds cheesy or something..” 

TY: “..I see.” 

JH: “..But it’s probably a nice feeling right? Falling in love..” 

TY: “..You haven’t fallen in love yet, unnie?” 

JH: “Not really.. There were guys here and there approaching me sometimes, but.. I don’t know. How about you? Have you fallen in love, Tzuyu?” 

TY: “..Yes.” 

JH: “Wow, really? Did you confess yet?” 

TY: “..Not yet.” 

JH: “I see.. I hope you could soon.” 

After a few minutes of being tranquil silence between the two girls, Tzuyu sat up. 

TY: “..I guess I really don’t want to live my life with regrets.” 

JH: “..Huh?” 

Tzuyu climbed on top of Jihyo to the latter’s surprise. She pinned her arms down rendering her unable to move. Before Jihyo was even able to react, she immediately locked lips with the person that has been caring for her all this time. She tried to resist, but soon gave in to the kiss. Tzuyu started to breathe heavily as she moved backwards. 

JH: “..T-Tzuyu, you mean..” 

Tzuyu looked at Jihyo directly in the eyes as the latter noticed tears started to fall from the younger girl. 

TY: “..I’m.. I’m sorry, unnie.. I’ve fallen in love with you..” 

JH: “W-why are you sorry? Wait.. you’re breathing heavily again..” 

Jihyo sat up and tried to make Tzuyu lean on the wall for support. 

JH: “..I’m sorry, Tzuyu. But I actually have an idea what’s going on.. the doctor said you have a weak heartbeat..” 

Tzuyu tried to breathe a little more before attempting to speak.” 

TY: “..I-“ 

Jihyo placed her pointing finger by Tzuyu’s lips, making her stop from saying anything else. 

JH: “..Don’t talk for now, okay? Whatever it is you want to say, save it for later. I need you to rest up first so you could breathe much better.” 

They were both quiet, with Tzuyu trying to catch her breath and Jihyo trying to absorb what was going on between the two of them. Finally, the Taiwanese girl’s breathing normalized. 

TY: “..You don’t need to answer me, unnie.. I just wanted you to know that.” 

JH: “Tzuyu..” 

TY: “..If this makes things awkward between us, I understand if.. you will distance yourself..” 

JH: “N-no, it’s okay! I’m.. I’m just a bit surprised.. about.. you know..” 

Tzuyu tried to hold on her left chest as her heart was feeling some sting. 

JH: “H-hey, is something wrong again?” 

TY: “..I’m okay.. for now.” 

JH: “That’s not the answer I’m looking for, Tzuyu. I need you to be one hundred percent fine. I’ll watch over you again. For now, rest.” 

Jihyo slowly assisted Tzuyu back to her bed. She monitored carefully the younger girl’s condition. After quite some time observing her, it looked like she was able to sleep now. 

JH: (..It must have taken a lot of effort for her to say that. I mean, there’s always a risk when you confess your feelings to someone close to you. You may end up happy together but also end up losing that only source of happiness you have..) 

She gave one final look at the girl who confessed her feelings to her, touched her own lips and smiled. 

JH: (..And I don’t think I can take it if I lose her too. I know what I’ll say to her once she wakes up.) 

Right after planting a kiss on the younger girl’s forehead, she went to the other bed and tried to get some sleep. 

However, at that fateful morning, Jihyo woke up with something missing, as soon as she opened her eyes, Tzuyu was nowhere to be seen. She thought that she probably left early for her classes. Jihyo tried to message her but there was no response. Noticing the time, she also got ready for her classes on that day and went to university. 

When it was time for her librarian duties, she waited for the young Taiwanese to show up, but she didn’t come at her usual time. Jihyo began to worry about her. Her shift was done and Tzuyu did not come at all. 

She immediately headed back to the Taiwanese’s dorm and checked her up on her room. What she then saw shocked her: nothing. There was nothing left inside her room as if she just disappeared. With no other close contact, she had no idea what to do. She went down the dorm’s lobby and asked the landlord about the Taiwanese student leaving. 

“She did. It was about two hours ago.” 

JH: “..Do you know where she went?” 

“She didn’t really say, but she just paid for her rent and told me that if you look for her from me, I should give this to you.” 

JH: “That’s..” 

The landlord then handed over Tzuyu’s notebook, the one she has been writing on all this time. 

JH: “..Thank you.” 

Jihyo exited the dormitory and headed to her home, with the notebook in hand. While walking she tried to add up everything that has been going on. Tzuyu confessed to her, but suddenly disappeared afterwards. Plus, she kept on asking questions about being with someone even at the cost of one’s own life. 

JH: “..Tzuyu.. has a heart disease?” 

Finally, she’s here, now holding the same notebook that brought the two of them together. She very well knew the reason this notebook was left to be given to her, and that’s because she wanted her to read it. All this time, Tzuyu gave her hints of wanting her to actually read what she has been writing. All her real thoughts and feelings. She kept on leaving the notebook visible to her, and even tried to ask if she wanted to read it. She did not get the signals. But she’s here right now, with only this notebook in hand. 

Jihyo reached her house and immediately went to her room, sat down, took a deep breath and opened the notebook from the last page she read before. 

I never expected someone would be reading what I’ve been writing here! Honestly, I kind of felt happy. Maybe it’s because I’m able to find someone who did not really see me just because of my face. I may be able to find a friend here. 

But I’m still really concerned about this, I don’t want to end up the same as I was in Taiwan. It’s really hard to hide everything, especially with this condition of mine. Still, it would be my first time to meet a genuine person here in Seoul. I’m looking forward to tomorrow! 

JH: “..This was after we first met. When I told her I’ll tutor her in language..” 

Jihyo read through the next entry. 

Unnie is really amazing! I want to tell her how much I appreciate her in helping me. But I might end up causing trouble.. Or, what if I tell her to read my notebook again? It’s kind of embarrassing though.. She read my past entries and saw me being able to voice out myself like this here! 

Anyway, I really like her family too. It kind of reminds me of my time when I was still in Taiwan. All warm and comfy with my family. Unnie’s family treats me as if I was their own! But seriously, I shouldn’t get too attached to them.. I don’t want to commit the same mistake I did in high school. It will end up causing more pain to me. I learned from it, that’s why I need to keep a safe distance. Maybe I should leave now. 

As much as I wanted to leave, I guess I can’t. I just have to be strong and not let my emotions get the better of me. I want to tell them that I also like them all. Maybe in the future, I would. 

JH: “Tzuyu.. this was what she has been feeling all along..” 

Jihyo continued to read the next few entries. The following one surprised her even more. 

Today, I’ve decided to make sure unnie can read this notebook of mine. I’m sure to do it in the future. So, hi? Hehe. Sorry if things have become strange from this point, unnie. I thought about it really hard, and I figured that I’d write down my thoughts for you to read as well. 

First of all, I’m sorry if I kept on rejecting you as if I don’t want to become closer to you, but that is not true at all. I want to begin by telling you something about me that I haven’t told you. It’s a hard thing for me to say, but this is also the reason why I’m like this, why I left Taiwan, and why I am writing in this notebook in the first place. 

I have a congenital heart disease. The disease is called Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy. Sorry if it sounds confusing, hehe. I had a difficult time remembering it at first too. To make things short, it is a heart condition where emotional distress can cause difficulty in the heart from functioning properly, which is pumping blood throughout the body. So events like death of a loved one, losing a big career, being broken hearted, and more are some of these things that can trigger it. It would usually lead to shortness of breath, dizziness, fainting, chest pains, and even heart failure.. This disease is also called broken-heart syndrome and around 96% of the patients can experience those symptoms from emotional distress. 

However, I am not part of that 96%. I belong to the remaining 4% of patients. That 4% of patients are experiencing those same symptoms because of happy emotions. That minority has what they call the happy-heart syndrome. Being too happy, like winning a lottery, getting a promotion, or even falling in love, can cause our heart to weaken and experience the same things. People like me can’t really live a normal life, nor live that long because we still feel emptions, but has to control them. 

So that is why I’m like this. I can’t really express how much I appreciate you because I might end up suddenly losing breath and stuff. I left Taiwan to study here in Seoul since I can start anew, nobody would know me, and I can just focus on my studies. I made attachments to people, but I only ended up causing trouble to them, so they ended up leaving me. I also ended up feeling affection to some, but I had to stop it. It hurt my chest a lot. So going here, I can forget all of those things and not really mind other people. I then decided to write in this notebook to really express how I feel, so at the very least, I can say I am still human and can understand emotions. 

So now you know, unnie. Hehe. You’re the only person in the world I wanted to have this read one day, because you’re one person I believe I could trust. Right now I’m still not sure how you would feel about it, but I’ll continue to write here so you can see the real me. Again, I’m sorry if I try to push you away. Since you’re also so nice to me, I can’t help but try to reject it just to make sure I don’t end up feeling very happy. That time will come that you will be able to read this and understand the truth. So thank you for tolerating me all this time! I hope we can go camping again in the future! 

Jihyo was out of words and didn’t know how to react. Only her eyes knew that she had to cry knowing that the younger girl has been struggling all her life just for her to live. She wasn’t allowed to feel pure bliss, as it would end up harming her. She tried to continue reading the next entries. 

You’re such a caring person, unnie. Honestly, I’m starting to feel different about you. However, I mustn’t really give in to this. But who am I kidding? Hehe. I know you’d read this and I’m writing it right now. I’m not even sure if you’d like someone.. like me. But even if you say yes, it wouldn’t work out. I can’t. I mustn’t. But when you do read this, I hope that I am able to convey to you that I really like you. Ironic, isn’t it? I have all these things bottled up, since I couldn’t say it to you. I’m really affectionate, but I couldn’t show it. So if ever we separate ways, I do hope you could remember me because of what I’ve written here. 

JH: “..Why.. why are you like this, Tzuyu!?” 

Jihyo went to the next page. 

I’ve finally decided, unnie. I want to hear from you. Your own answer. I really don’t know what to do. I really want to live and see more of life, but it feels like life isn’t that interesting until you find someone you fall in love with. At this moment, I wanted to ask you if you would be able to sacrifice your life just to tell someone you love them. 

I couldn’t put in the right words, but if you do say you would, I know that I would too. It’s risky, considering that I used to run put of air and faint when I get too emotional. Honestly, it’s becoming even harder to write nowadays when I think about you. 

JH: “..I don’t know if I should stop reading.. This is.. too much..” 

Jihyo again turned to the next page. 

Maybe this is all wrong, unnie.. I was wrong to suddenly fall in love with you. It’s beginning to really hurt every single day. I suddenly blank out, thinking that I might have not woken up again anytime soon. I’m really stupid. I wanted to go to Korea just to make sure I don’t get attached to anyone. But I did, and I can’t help it. Maybe because you’re different compared to anyone else. 

I’d like to also tell you something. I don’t think that it was this notebook that made us closer to each other. I think that you naturally did. You’re different, unnie. I would say, you’re the most real person towards me. I know you’d try to get to know me even more if we met in a different way. For that, I thank you so much. 

I really don’t know how much more I could take before these feelings of mine explode. I don’t even know if I would have the chance to make you read everything here. This is the real me, unnie. Even if I might be unable to say how I really feel about you, at least this notebook can preserve these words. I love you so much. 

JH: “..I need to stop. I don’t care anymore and I need to find her.. But where? Unless..” 

Jihyo skipped all the other pages and went to the last entry made by the Taiwanese. 

You made it all the way to the end, unnie. Maybe by the time you’re reading this, for sure we won’t be able to see each other again. As you know, I confessed to you last night. My chest started to hurt a lot as it’s becoming more unbearable for me. But after saying it to you directly. It somewhat felt better. Still, I’m sorry for suddenly kissing you. I don’t know how I’ll be able to pay you back for your kindness. 

I woke up early because I thought that it’s best if we distance ourselves from each other from now on. I’ll look for a different dormitory to live in and won’t be going back to the library. 

It’s a bit greedy of me, but please don’t give me a reply to my confession. I don’t think I’d be able to accept it wither way with whatever answer you give me. I’m sorry that even if you told me that I’m an important person in your life, I can’t stay. In the end, it wasn’t really you who might leave, it was me. 

Thank you for letting me feel alive and human, even for a little bit. It made me feel that my life was worth living, even if I don’t have that much to enjoy to begin with. 

I guess this would be my final words to you, unnie. I love you, I really do. And I’m really sorry if I can’t stay. Falling in love with you was the best decision I made in life. Goodbye. 

Jihyo closed the notebook as tears continued to fall down in her eyes. 

JH: “..Tzuyu.. you’re an idiot.. how can I not fall in love with you if you’re really the sweet person I believed you really were? Now how about what I feel!? I want you to live normally too.. But this is too much.. In the end, I was the reason you’re suffering again. If I wasn’t stupid enough to not understand how you wanted me to know these things on my own, we wouldn’t be away from each other!” 

Jihyo started to break down as she was unable to control her burst of emotions. Knowing that she just fell in love with the girl who has feelings for her, but they can’t be together. 

A year has passed, Jihyo was already at her last year in university. She has not made contact with the young Taiwanese ever since, but the feelings remained. She was no longer doing librarian work as she focused on her thesis. Nonetheless, she had a good performance in academics. During the course of the year, she did hear rumors of the younger girl being spotted at times. She knew where she could sometimes be seen, but did not bother to try talking to her considering that their emptions for each other would be there. The question though is, will it ever disappear? 

One day though, she heard of something that happened to Tzuyu. She was just seen by the botanical garden unconscious on the floor. She headed there immediately and saw a student trying to carry her. Jihyo quickly got to her side and helped bring her to the infirmary. 

JH: (..Tzuyu.. I hope everything’s alright..) 

Jihyo finally saw her after a year, still as beautiful as ever, but it wasn’t the reunion they expected. As she lifted her up, she saw a small pocketbook drop from the Taiwanese’s hands. She picked it up and put it in her pocket for the meantime. 

Upon arriving at the infirmary, the doctor checked her condition. 

“..It looks like her condition is getting worse.” 

JH: “..What do you mean?” 

The doctor then explained that Tzuyu has been visiting the infirmary every now and then whenever she felt dizzy or out of breath. Being born with a weak heart, this made it really difficult for her as she grew older. This was also the first time ever since Jihyo brought her there that she fainted. 

JH: “..Doctor, is there any way this can be treated?” 

“It can be, but they vary. Some could be lifestyle changes, medication also can help. The last resort would be surgery like a heart transplant or implantation of devices.. Since she is part of the minority of Takotsubo Cardiomyopathy, we can’t do much with lifestyle, and medication can be only effective at a certain point. I’m afraid that one day, she might have a heart failure. I honestly recommended her to stop studying and focus on her health, but she refused.” 

JH: “..Can I stay here and watch over her for a bit?” 

The doctor nodded and went back to work. Meanwhile, Jihyo took the time to look at the girl she has been missing for a year. 

JH: (..I’m really sorry, Tzuyu. You could have been able to live normally..) 

Jihyo then remembered the pocketbook she dropped. As she was about to place it in in the younger girl’s hands, she realized something. 

JH: (..What if.. she has been writing again to me?) 

Jihyo hesitated, but eventually convinced herself to check at least the first page of the pocketbook. As she opened, she immediately realized the handwriting of Tzuyu. 

Today’s the first day of me leaving Jihyo-unnie behind. I wonder how you’d feel if you’ll be reading this again? I’m really stupid. I just told myself I should avoid thinking about you and having the expectation that you’ll read this, but here I am again. Maybe I’m not really fit in this world. I’m slowly killing myself. I hope that one day, you could find someone you love so that you could forget about me. 

JH: “…” 

Day two, and I feel so empty. I managed to find a new dormitory but it was a little farther from university. I don’t mind though because this is what’s necessary. Still, I’m missing you a lot, unnie. I wonder, how long would it take me to get over these emotions? If I do, will I be able to face you again normally? Can we start anew? Can I really fall out of love? I don’t know, and only time will tell.. 

She immediately realized that Tzuyu has been writing day after day in her pocketbook. Jihyo tried to not read the other entries and looked for the final page with writing. 

It has exactly been a year since I separated myself from you, unnie. And I’m proud to say that.. I’m still in love with you, hehe. I can’t help it. I tried to distract myself with other activities, tried finding new friends, and more. However, at the end of every single day, I end up thinking about you, and writing here all these things I wanted to tell you. It’s been tough. I try to look for some news about you, especially when I heard you stopped your librarian work. Often I would feel the pain in my chest building up, as if something is squeezing my heart and felt like I’m bleeding from inside. So you know what? I give up. I give up and will just accept the fact I’ll always stay in love with you, no matter what. I want you to read this pocketbook again, so you know that I have not even tried letting go of what I feel about you from the day I left. From today, I will stop writing these things and just tell it to you directly again and again, I love you so much, unnie. 

Jihyo closed the pocketbook, as her tears starting to rush down her eyes. 

JH: (..This is.. so unfair..) 

TY: “..Unnie?” 

JH: “..Huh?” 

Jihyo was surprised to hear the voice of the girl calling out to her as the girl she always thought of was now awake and looking at her. 

TY: “..Did you.. bring me here?” 

JH: “Y-yeah.. S-sorry! I better get going!” 

Jihyo started to panic and tried to stand up and leave Tzuyu’s side as she was worried that she might cause more trouble to Tzuyu’s health but the latter was able to grab her by the arm. 

TY: “W-wait, unnie.. please..” 

JH: “N-no, Tzuyu! We shouldn’t..” 

Tzuyu started to feel the pain in her heart build up. As she held her left chest with her free hand. 

TY: “..I’m.. I’m sorry.. I can’t help it..” 

JH: “I don’t want to.. I don’t you to feel more pain!” 

The doctor went to the infirmary room after hearing the noise and asked what was happening. 

TY: “Can you please.. give me.. your answer?” 

JH: “I.. I..” 

Tzuyu could feel that she’s becoming more and more dizzy as she was losing consciousness. She could not control herself from breathing heavily as she is trying to pour out all of the emotions she has been keeping to herself over the past year. In the end, she couldn’t hear Jihyo’s words. She simply smiled at the person she loved the most, standing before her, as she felt satisfied to see the person that taught her how to fall in love before giving up. 

Tzuyu collapsed again. 

JH: “NO!!!” 

Jihyo began to break down crying as she tried to lift Tzuyu up. The doctor immediately called for emergency as they all brought the Taiwanese to the closest hospital. At this point, Jihyo didn’t care about anything else. She wanted her to live. But she could only do so little now that she is at death’s door. 

Upon arriving at the nearest hospital’s operating room, they tried to revive Tzuyu with everything they could. Jihyo waited just outside the operating room. In a few minutes, one of the surgeons went to her. 

“Ms. Park Jihyo?” 

Tension started to build up inside Jihyo and her hands started to shake, knowing that it will only take a few words to make or break her. 

JH: “..Y-yes?” 

“Ms. Chou Tzuyu’s heart is in a really bad condition right now. A surgery of trying to implant a pacemaker is not possible anymore with her current state. A heart transplant is the only option, but we do have problems about it.” 

JH: “..Please go on.” 

“Heart transplants run a risk of failing. The chances are low but it is still a risk. Also, we currently don’t have fresh female hearts. As we’re running out of time, this will not be a possible option.” 

JH: “..Can’t you use a male’s?” 

“Organ rejection is a big concern about that, as there have been a lot of research about a transplant to the opposite sex. Due to heart size, hormonal factors and such, it runs a very high risk. Besides that, even if it succeeds patients could survive for just about a year before complications arise again.” 

JH: “..So there’s nothing we can do?” 

“..We only have one choice, and it will be decided by you.” 

JH: “..And that’s?” 

“..Euthanasia.” 

JH: “…” 

Another surgeon went outside the operating room. 

“Sir! We’ve already contacted the patient’s mother! She has requested that we save her daughter’s life with whatever we can do?” 

“But we are left with no choice right now, unless we go for a male’s heart..” 

JH: “..There is a way to save her.” 

“What?” 

JH: “..Can I see her? I also would like to make a phone call..” 

“..Go ahead.” 

Jihyo went inside the operating room and saw Tzuyu laying unconscious with several devices supporting her right now. 

JH: “Tzuyu.. I’m really sorry for making you suffer. I don’t know if you can hear me, but since I still haven’t given you my answer.” 

The older girl grabbed on her hand. 

JH: “..I really love you too. That’s why I want you to live, even for a short time. No matter what happens, I will always be by your side from now on..” 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

Tzuyu woke up inside a white room. 

“Am I.. dead? No..” 

She could feel the sunlight by the window gently touch her face as she realized that she was still alive. 

She looked to her right and saw a nurse cleaning up. 

TY: “..Excuse me.” 

The nurse was surprised to hear the young girl now conscious after a life and death struggle. She immediately called on a doctor to check up on her. In about a minute, he came to the hospital room. 

“I’m glad to see you’re finally awake, Ms. Chou Tzuyu. Your mother is on her way here to Seoul.” 

TY: “My mom? What happened? Where’s Jihyo-unnie?” 

“You had a heart failure earlier today, this is why you were brought here and have undergone a heart transplant. If it were any later, you may have not lived.” 

TY: “..Heart transplant?” 

Tzuyu looked under her hospital blouse and saw that she just had an operation. The pain in her closed wound somewhat stung her. 

“Please let us check on your vitals for now.” 

TY: “..Okay.” 

After the check up. The Taiwanese could not wait any longer with her question. 

TY: “..Where is Jihyo-unnie?” 

“..About that, she told us to leave this to you.” 

The doctor handed over what looked like her pocketbook and the necklace she gave her. After receiving it, the nurse and doctor excused themselves and left the room. 

TY: “..Why did she hand this me..? Huh?” 

As Tzuyu turned to the last page she wrote it, she noticed that there was a new entry after that. 

TY: “..Did unnie leave a message?” 

Hey there, Tzuyu. Hehe. So this is how it felt like when you kept on writing your thoughts on the notebook. Anyway, the reason why I’m writing here is because for sure, we won’t really be able to see each other again. 

Tzuyu paused from reading after seeing those words. 

TY: “..W-what?” 

You might have not heard me, but I am now willing to give you my answer. Yes, I accept your feelings and after all this time, I also realized that I love you too. But I guess fate won’t just allow us to be together. 

When you held on me, I was afraid of losing you. I learned everything about your condition that made me scared to see you suffer whenever I’m with you. I don’t want you to suffer with your feelings that you can’t express. More so, I’m afraid of you going to a better place when you said your final words in this pocketbook. 

I didn’t know what to do when you lost consciousness again. I panicked and was at a loss. I wanted to be with you, but being with you will only make you suffer even more. When we arrived at the hospital, I was told that our best option was euthanasia. Of course I didn’t want that. However, the heart transplant was a big risk considering only a male organ was available, and in a year, the similar heart problems may arise. Your heart was too weak to handle surgical implantations according to the surgeons, which really put me in a corner. That made me realize something that I can do. 

Before reading any further, Tzuyu’s eyes began to water as she was already having an idea as to what is going on. 

It took time to convince them, but I was able to convince the surgeons to give you my heart, and I would take the male heart available. That way, we don’t run a big risk of you losing your life. I would be the one to take that risk for you, and that’s only because I really love you too. Still, chances of me surviving was really low, that’s why I wrote this down before I volunteered for the operation. You probably guessed it by now, hehe. I wrote these things down and asked them to give this pocketbook to you since I didn’t make it. 

TY: “NO!!!” 

Tzuyu lost it as her voice echoed throughout the hospital’s pillars. She felt that she has lost everything she treasured knowing that there’s no way in the world they will be able to see each other again. She struggled to read the last remaining words her beloved had to say to her. 

I’m really sorry, Tzuyu. I wanted to stay, really. Even for just a year. However, I couldn’t bear to live another day if I won’t be with you. I just want you to know that I’m happy with this decision and I don’t regret even one single bit of this. If you’re able to live, I want you to live and not give up in life. Become the Veterinarian you always dreamed of. And this time, feel free to express your emotions without any hesitations. Promise me that, okay? 

I really want to write more, but I guess I have to end it here, since it will be too late if I don’t. So that’s that. I want you to remember though that I’m not going to a faraway place. We might not be able to see each other again, but I will always live inside you. I love you, Chou Tzuyu. 

The person who never regretted falling in love with you. 

PARK JIHYO 

Tzuyu could not control herself from crying and didn’t know when it will stop. She only knew that even with a new heart, the pain was unbearable knowing she won’t be able to see the person she loved the most. It took hours for her to stop from crying. Her mother arrived but was unable to help calm her heart. Jihyo’s family also came and shared the same sentiments as they all mourned the loss of their daughter. 

Eventually, they reached the end of the road. Tzuyu was released from the hospital, and they held Jihyo’s funeral. However, Tzuyu did not try to look at her beloved anymore, as she wanted to remember her smiling face for the rest of her life. After the burial, Tzuyu went on a journey to the mountain they first had a camping trip. She looked at the sky brightly lit by the sun as she absorbed everything that she must now face moving forward, wearing two necklaces that make a whole. For the first time in her life, Tzuyu smiled without any regrets. 

TY: “..I want you to know that I’ll always stay in love with you, Jihyo-unnie. Thank you. I will live this life for the both of us.” 

-END-


End file.
